Loving Lipstick and Pranks
by 16ckelmen
Summary: You would never know me if you went here. People who do know me were there the day of the Lipstick Prank. I kind of ruined it, I also made a Goth-girl really angry. I really should regret what I did. Then again, I'm not really what you call normal, so who knows? Any-way, it started when the door slammed open... Based off "Peer Pressure" by T-Rex10 Both mine and hers are one shots


You would never know me if you went here. I'm pale skinned, hate sports, have messy hair that is mixed between brown, blonde, and red, and wear sweats during most of the year, while hiding in the corner. I had few friends that all didn't go to Casper High. People who do know me though, were there on the Lipstick prank. I kind of ruined it. I also made a Goth-girl really angry. I was even wearing jeans and a red v-cut shirt that day with a jacket tied around my waist. It wasn't that I was in love with the guy, matter of fact I only know his last name before the prank. As you can see I'm not what you would call normal, matter of act I like to call my self weird and proud. It's a lot of fun being like me when you are never noticed by anyone, so you become invisible to the world around you. Plus, it happened in the class that bores almost everyone whom has it; English. I actually love reading and writing. The part the bores me is his long speeches and boring decisions on what we were reading or writing about.  
Any-way the door swung open banging against the wall loudly, causing me to look up from the book I was reading. A blonde kid that was well built and had blue eyes dragged in a slim raven-haired boy with even bluer eyes.(Bluer is so a word :P) Then Blondie plopped Raven in a seat and gave him the tube to the bright red lipstick that was harshly put on his lips. I frowned. I had thought I lost that lipstick during gym. It was my favorite, because with my past with lipstick, my mother thought it would be safer to make the lipstick out of edible material. Raven blushed as he rubbed the lipstick trying to get it off and only managing to smear it.  
"How do you get this off?" He asked no one in particular. A Goth-girl that sat near him responded, "Use some water." Another kid in the class offered, "Danny, you have to put more on to get it off. It would work if you have two layers on because if you have one layer on it would be harder to get off and it would stick more. But if you have two layers on it would be much easier to get it off." I rolled my eyes at how false that was. I then realized where I heard Danny from, Danny Fenton. He was bully target number one and the son of the ghost hunter parents. I smirked as I realized how little people knew me.  
I got up and walked over to Danny, while the class told him to do it and the Goth-girl told him not to. I was standing right in front of him as he brought the lipstick closer to him with a shaking hand. I slipped the lipstick right out of his hands and put it on my lips. Everyone grew quiet. "So, Danny, Do you really want the lipstick off, no matter what?" I asked with questioning eyes as I slid the lipstick tube into my pocket. Danny nodded and whispered, "Yes," with hopeful but distraught eyes.  
Now, I really shouldn't have done what I did next. In fact I really should have regretted it. But I didn't and I probably would do it again. Like I said earlier I'm not what you would call normal, and I like it that way. I smiled and leaned down to him and whispered in his ear, "Don't let them get to you." I then kissed his lips making sure I licked the lipstick stained lips. I then walked over to a tissue box and pulled out a tissue, walked back to him and gave it to him. I then licked my lips. "There, now most it is gone and it only looks like you got kissed by a girl," I stated as I stared at his beat red face.  
I then walked over to Blondie and smacked the back of his head. "Use your own lipstick next time, Blondie," I exclaimed and then went back to my seat. I sat down and licked my lips again. "Yum… cherries" I mumbled to myself. I then opened up my book to where I left off. Maybe, I'd get to find out if Emma gets the guy before class starts. The dumb struck silence was ended by the whispers that filled the air of people wondering who I was. I sighed, as I realized I wouldn't be able to find out this period.  
"All right class, take out your note—what in the poet of Shakespeare's! Mr. Fenton please go and wash off your hand this instance. Did you decide to smash cherry's last period? Moby Dick, What has gotten into you lately!" Mr. Lancer blanched and sighed. Danny let out a small-embarrassed smile and left to the bathroom, and I smiled for his lips were not mentioned and I had achieved in my goal. After all, I was an Old Prank Queen and I Can't have a Nobody like Blondie Overthrow Me. Now Could I?  
At the end of school I found a small piece of paper in my book-bag and in messy hand writing it said;** Thanks for the save; I am forever indebted to you! : P** I smiled, as I knew the perfect things he could do. A smile spread across my face as I wrote a note. I walked over to the Fenton house, (you can't miss it, it has a ginormous sign on it that says Fenton) and knocked on the door. "Ghost!" a grown man shouted.  
I stepped away from the door as something green shot through the now open doorway. "Ah, hi! I'm from Casper high and I was wondering if Jazz or Danny was home. The giant man in an obnoxious orange suit stared at me weirdly. Then a teen came over to him and stated, "Dad you can't shoot at everybody who knocks on our door, oh and I'm Jazz. Danny is not here by the way." I nodded my head and grabbed the note I had written for Danny. "Can YOU give this to him please?" I asked making sure she got that I didn't want his parents to have it as I stared at her dad questionably. "Sure!" She replied excitedly. I waved goodbye. I licked my lips as I walked on home, man do I love the taste of that lipstick.

* * *

Danny's POV:  
"Hey Danny, a girl in jeans and a red shirt told me to give this to you," my sister told me. I grabbed the piece of paper in her hand and gave her my thanks. I smiled as I read what was inside. She was definitely different. Then called my two best friends. We met up at Sam's house in the movie theatre (for my lack of better words) and sat together on the long plushy couch.  
"So, what do you want to tell us that is so important that you have to talk to us in person?" Sam asked. "Well after that girl helped me I wrote her a note saying;** Thanks for the save; I am forever indebted to you** with a smiley face after it and she gave me one back," I explained while Tucker face palmed and muttered something about never being indebted to girls while Sam looked kind of mad for some reason. "So she wrote; **If you buy me new lipstick (edible cherry), get me a date with Mr. Too Fine himself, and help me prank Blondie, I'll call us even ~Rosetta** with a rose drawn after it," I finished. Both looked up at me in utter surprise.

*  
"Her lipstick is edible!"  
"She wants to date me!"  
"Yep!"  
*

* * *

* - If you couldn't guess, Sam, then Tucker, and finally Danny!

**Bold **- written by the POV person

_**AN:**_ So I was inspired by T-Rex10 and even have some parts of her story "Peer Pressure" in here. If you like this then go read hers, although hers is different. Danny phantom is owned By Butch and nickelodeon, the idea is half owned by T-Rex10 and half owned by me and Rosetta is all me :) (I seriously can't wear lipstick without licking it off, and for any of you whom are stupid enough to think I'm a guy after writing that need to be seriously hit on the back of the head.) Question, How many of you would totally ask for something if someone says they are indebted to you? I know I would :P "Weird and Proud all the way!"


End file.
